


Via d'uscita

by giusky



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 5+1 bc i can, Elia is bi and in denial, Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giusky/pseuds/giusky
Summary: Elia si appoggia al muro senza forze e lo guarda, ma non lo vede veramente, pensa a una via d’uscita. “Dobbiamo smetterla”L’altro è confuso. “Smetterla?”“Questo.” Con l’indice punta prima verso di sé e poi verso l’altro. “È una cazzata. Non va bene, io non posso-“ e vorrebbe piangere ma non qui, non davanti a Filippo.Ovvero: cinque volte che Elia scappa e una volta che affronta i suoi sentimenti





	Via d'uscita

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire, ce l'abbiamo fatta.  
> Dopo ere geologiche che non scrivevo, doveva arrivare la crack ship più crack di tutte a riportarmi in vita.  
> O forse è il poco content che mi ha resa così disperata da crearmelo da sola, chissà.  
> Mi scuso per eventuali errori e se è brutta posso usare la scusa che non scrivo da anni, vero?  
> Spero vi piaccia!

_I_

Era difficile individuare il momento esatto in cui è iniziato tutto. Forse è stato così dal principio e aveva solo tardato ad accorgersene. Forse, qualcosa in lui era cambiato, forse aveva cominciato a conoscersi, a capirsi. Non è qualcosa che avviene da un giorno all’altro, eppure è come un colpo di fulmine: improvviso, inaspettato.

Ne rimani folgorato.

Se Elia dovesse riassumere il momento in cui l’ha realizzato, lo descriverebbe così. Un fulmine a ciel sereno. Allo stesso tempo, è come se le cose fossero tornate al loro posto, tutto ha più senso e si vede il mondo con occhi diversi. È una strana sensazione, quella che prova. Una continua contraddizione. Perché vorrebbe studiarla, scoprirne ogni minimo dettaglio ma ha paura ed è confuso. Non sa bene cosa farne di questa rivelazione.

I suoi amici non si sono accorti di nulla. Non hanno notato che, mentre parlavano di ragazze e scherzavano, Elia aveva posato la sua birra e osservava il vuoto, il sorriso ormai sparito dalle sue labbra.

Mentirebbe se dicesse di non sapere cosa abbia scatenato tutto ciò. Lo sa bene il nome di questa scoperta, gli riecheggieggia in testa, teme di avercelo scritto in fronte per quanto ci sta pensando e prova a mandarlo via, a nasconderlo agli occhi degli altri e, soprattutto, dai suoi.

Martino si volta verso lui, avendo notato che non parlava da un po’, lo spinge piano, gli sorride. I loro sguardi si incontrano.

È un temporale.

~~~

Elia vorrebbe dire di non averci mai pensato, di non averci mai  _sperato_ , ma nel momento in cui quelle parole escono dalla bocca di Martino, pensa  _Non sono solo_  e poi si maledice perché è come se lo stesse ammettendo. Come se lo stesse accettando.

Getta il pensiero in un angolo remoto della sua mente e torna a prestare attenzione a quello che l’amico, visibilmente teso, sta dicendo.

“Vi ricordate quel ragazzo? Quando stavamo guardando l’allenamento di pallavolo” dice spostando lo sguardo da uno all’altro, senza mantenere troppo il contatto.

“Quello delle cuffiette?” chiede Luca, con la faccia corrugata mentre prova a ricordare.

Elia si ricorda, naturalmente. Come potrebbe scordarlo. Non aveva mai visto quel ragazzo che sembrava essere  _così amico_  con Martino, non aveva mai visto Martino fare quell’espressione, non aveva mai provato quella sensazione strana allo stomaco che gli faceva tremare le mani aancora adesso.

“Sì, lui” continua incerto il rosso “diciamo che, ehm, abbiamo-“

Lui e Giovanni si scambiano uno sguardo, il primo spaventato e in cerca d’aiuto, il secondo gentile e incoraggiante.

“C’è stato qualcosa,” aggiunge infine “tra di noi.”

 _Qualcosa?_ pensa. E lo dice anche, non riesce a fermarlo.

“Sei gay?” segue subito Luca, non lo dice con malizia o disgusto, la sua è pure e innocente curiosità.

“ _No_ ” risponde subito Martino e riceve un colpetto sulla spalla da Giovanni, che lo guarda come per rimproverarlo. “Okay, forse un po’.”

La sensazione, quella che Elia sa non essere gelosia, non  _può_  esserlo, è tornata, più forte di quanto lo sia mai stata e improvvisamente vuole alzarsi e andarsene perché se non lo facesse sente che potrebbe rompere il naso a qualcuno, a Martino e soprattutto a quel tipo che nemmeno conosce, che sembra davvero una persona tranquilla. Non comprende questa sensazione e quindi respira, per calmarsi, per non fare cose avventate di cui potrebbe pentirsi.

“Tutto bene?” gli chiede Giovanni. Martino lo guarda preoccupato,  _no, spaventato._ Davvero pensa che questo potrebbe dargli fastidio? Che non accetterebbe il fatto che uno dei suoi migliori amici è gay?

 _Ironico vero? Quando non riesci nemmeno ad accettare te stesso,_ dice una voce nella sua testa, quel dannato subconscio che ormai da anni lo tormenta. Chiude gli occhi ed espira, poi sorride.

Sa che è un sorriso falso, che probabilmente anche gli altri se ne sono accorti, ma non può fare nulla a riguardo perché provare a sistemare il casino nella sua testa significherebbe accettare e non c’è  _niente_  che deve accettare.

“Certo.” Lo dice in maniera così naturale che quasi si convince da solo. “Beh, quando ce lo presenti?”

 

_II_

Le sere di febbraio erano particolarmente fredde, ed Elia si chiede come tutte quelle persone potessero indossare abiti così leggeri mentre lui cercava di non congelarsi. Certo, forse il ballare e lo stare così appiccicati aiutava mentre lui era seduto vicino al bar bevendo un drink troppo dolce per i suoi gusti, ma l’unico che fosse forte abbastanza per distrarlo un po’.

Non pensava che Eleonora Sava potesse avere così tanti amici, eppure la sala era piena di gente che non poteva aspettare fino al lunedì per rivederla. Elia e gli altri erano venuti solo perché gliel’aveva chiesto Martino, che è molto amico col fratello di lei o qualcosa del genere, ma mentre lui non se la sentiva di festeggiare (e la vista di Niccolò e Martino che si tengono per mano e ballano troppo vicini non c’entra assolutamente nulla), Giovanni e Luca si erano buttati nella mischia e non erano più tornati.

Qualche ragazza aveva provato a parlargli, invitarlo a ballare, alcune avevano offerto  _altro_ , e a ripensarci ora, tre drink dopo e meno lucido del solito, si dà dello stupido perché in effetti gli sarebbe servito. Per scaricare la tensione, per eliminare certi pensieri.

Invece si trovava solo e brillo, con un bicchiere vuoto, a pensare. E pensare gli faceva male, ultimamente, perché arrivava sempre ad un punto,  _quel punto_ , che non aveva via d’uscita e allora era costretto a tornare indietro, a fare finta di niente. E  _non_  pensare gli faceva più male, perché lasciava i suoi occhi vagare e cadere sulle altre persone, osservandole, apprezzandole, e in qualche modo tornava sempre lì, bloccato.

 Ma se basta dell’alcol per smettere di pensare, purtroppo non c’è modo di impedire agli occhi di perdersi tra tutte quelle persone. Ed è così che Elia si trova ad osservare attentamente un ragazzo che balla spensierato a qualche metro da lui. La camicia leggera quasi completamente sbottonati, i jeans aderenti che amplificavano ogni minimo movimento del bacino, i capelli ossigenati che cambiavano colore con le luci.

Elia si chiede se ci sia qualche strana forza che gli impedisce di distogliere lo sguardo perché non importa quanto ci provi, i suoi occhi sono inchiodati su di lui, e anche quando il ragazzo si accorge di essere osservato e i loro sguardi si incrociano, rimane incantato a scrutare ogni cambiamento nel viso dell’altro.

Lo vede fermarsi, sorridere, c’è qualcosa che gli tira il labbro inferiore, proprio al centro, ma c’è troppa poca luce e non riesce bene a capire cosa sia. Distratto da questo pensiero, si accorge troppo tardi che il ragazzo si è spostato ed è ormai davanti a lui, con un sorriso saccente.

 _Un piercing_ , è l’unica cosa coerente che riesce a pensare. Si chiede se sia fastidioso baciare con quel coso sul labbro.

“Filippo” si presenta e gli tende una mano. “Sava”

Elia gli stringe la mano, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dagli occhi dell’altro. “Il fratello di Eleonora”

Non lo dice come una domanda eppure suona esattamente come una. Perché se è davvero il fratello di Eleonora vuol dire che è-

“Esatto. E tu sei?”

Improvvisamente si sente intrappolato, senza vie d’uscita, prova a prendere un respiro e subito i tre, o forse più, drink che si era bevuto ritornano su senza preavviso.

Del resto della serata ricorda solo la faccia sorpresa di Filippo, qualcuno che gli tocca la spalla e di essere corso via più veloce che poteva.

 

_III_

Certamente il suo primo incontro con Filippo non era andato benissimo, ma, grazie a Martino che era stato  _fin troppo_  disponibile a passargli il suo numero, era riuscito a contattarlo per scusarsi e presentarsi per bene.

È così che è nata quella che Luchino chiama  _L’amicizia più inaspettata della storia_. E non aveva tutti i torti. Elia non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare la compagnia dell’altro così confortevole, di aver tante cose in comune.

Quando non si vedeva con i  _Contrabbandieri,_ Elia era più che contento di passare del tempo con Filippo, soprattutto da quando è diventato il suo  _modello preferito,_ o almeno così diceva il più grande. Parte del tempo che passavano assieme era dedicata alla fotografia, con Filippo che portava Elia in posti sconosciuti di Roma, anche solo per fare qualche scatto. Alcune volte si incontravano la sera, in un bar, e con due birre in mano parlavano del più e del meno. Altre si incontravano semplicemente a casa di Filippo, quando Eleonora non c’era, per mangiare una pizza e godersi un bel film.

Elia era felice. Da quando aveva incontrato Filippo, non sentiva più quella strana sensazione allo stomaco quando vedeva Martino e Niccolò comportarsi come tutte le coppiette innamorate.

 _Forse ero solo un po’ schifato,_ pensava.  _Ma passando del tempo con Filippo ho realizzato che non c’è differenza._

Finalmente era tornato tutto normale. Spesso alle feste riusciva anche a paccarsi qualche ragazza carina. Tutto grazie a Filippo, ovviamente, che ogni volta lo aiutava a scegliere gli outfit migliori.

E sarebbe andato tutto bene ancora per molto tempo se non avesse aperto bocca.

La sua era solo curiosità, aveva visto Martino e Niccolò baciarsi più volte di quante gli piaceva ricordare e dalla faccia che avevano entrambi alla fine non sembrava poi così male.

Perciò quando da ubriaco gli chiese  _Com’è baciare un ragazzo?_ non ci diede troppo peso. Nemmeno quando Filippo si voltò a guardarlo ridendo con uno sguardo di sfida e gli disse  _Vuoi provare?_

Se le cose poi sono degenerate, è solo colpa del caso. Se ora si trova in un vicolo sporco e puzzolente, dietro il locale affittato per il diciottesimo di Eva, con Filippo a pochi centimetri da lui, non può che pensare che sia stata una decisione di dèi maggiori, di cui lui non può fare altro che accettare.

Non è male, baciare Filippo, anzi. Quando le loro labbra si toccano, Elia si sente più vivo che mai. I punti in cui l’altro lo tocca sono come fuoco, ogni parte del suo corpo si accende e potrebbe dare la colpa all’alcol, ma ricorda che ci vogliono ore, giorni, prima che passi del tutto. E non è per niente fastidioso baciarlo anche se ha il piercing. Si potrebbe dire che Elia ha sviluppato una leggera ossessione per esso.

Quasi sbatte la testa contro il muro a cui è poggiato quando Filippo decide di mordegli il collo, proprio sotto l’orecchio sinistro. Non può che lasciarsi scappare un sospiro disperato, che subito muore nella bocca dell’altro.

Non sa esattamente quanto tempo sia passato quando riceve un messaggio da Martino. Forse è un po’ troppo ubriaco, perché il telefono gli cade mentre prova a prenderlo dalla tasca, e si stacca da Filippo per raccoglierlo.

**_Da Martino:_ ** _‘ndo stai?_

**_Da Martino:_ ** _Tutto bene?_

**_Da Martino:_ ** _Sei con Filo?_

E se prima si sentiva troppo ubriaco, d’improvviso si sente più sobrio di quanto sia mai stato. Respirare diventa difficile, il telefono quasi gli cade di nuovo.

“Oh, stai bene?” gli chiede Filippo.

Elia si appoggia al muro senza forze e lo guarda, ma non lo vede veramente, pensa a una via d’uscita. “Dobbiamo smetterla”

L’altro è confuso. “Smetterla?”

“Questo.” Con l’indice punta prima verso di sé e poi verso l’altro. “È una cazzata. Non va bene, io non posso-“ e vorrebbe piangere ma non qui, non davanti a Filippo.

Sussura un  _scusa_ velocemente e poi va via, senza più voltarsi.

 

_IV_

Dopo un mese senza sentire una parola da Filippo, non una chiamata, non un messaggio, Elia comincia a pensare di aver fatto una cazzata. Ci pensa un po’, vorrebbe scrivergli, ma appena prende il telefono e vede la chat con Filippo immediatamente sente un fastidio comprensibile.

Ha cambiato la foto, ora c’è lui, sorridente, col braccio intorno alle spalle di un suo amico, o almeno vuole sperare sia solo un suo amico.

 _Ma che me frega a me se è solo un suo amico_ _,_ si corregge subito.

Chiude la chat e lancia il telefono da qualche parte sul divano, ma appena vi si siede, pronto a una deprimente maratona su Netflix, qualcuno suona al campanello.

Elia è confuso perché non aspettava nessuno, e scocciato perché  _poteva suonare 3 secondi fa, no?_

Ma è soprattutto sorpreso quando, rispondendo al citofono, scopre che fuori da casa sua c’è Martino Rametta che  _ha bisogno di parlare con lui, urgentemente._

Se avesse saputo dove sarebbe andata a finire la conversazione probabilmente non l’avrebbe nemmeno lasciato entrare. Martino inizia con le solite frasi fatte giusto per non far capire che sei lì per una ragione specifica  _(Tutto bene?, Hai fatto i compiti?, Tua madre come sta?)_ ma alle risposte secche di Elia cambia approccio e decide di andare dritto al sodo.

“Dunque” comincia con un sospiro, guardandosi le mani. “Con Filippo”

L’altro percepisce, più che vede, Elia che fa gli occhi al cielo. Ma lo interrompe prima che possa lamentarsi o cambiare discorso.

“C’è qualcosa che non va. Tra voi due, intendo.”

Elia non è stupido, lo sa, se ne rende conto ma sa anche cosa gli costerebbe ammetterlo. “Non c’è  _niente_  tra noi due.”

“Perché non vi parlate più? Avete litigato?”

“Ma che te frega a te, scusa? E perché non lo vai a chiedere a lui, visto che siete tanto amici?”

“Non vuole parlarne.”

“Allora non ne parlerò nemmeno io”

Martino sospira, distoglie lo sguardo per un attimo, si guarda intorno cercando le parole adatte. “Ho imparato da  _qualcuno_ che a volte parlare dei propri problemi con gli amici aiuta”

Elia lo guarda storto. Sa che ha ragione e si sente in colpa ma non ce la fa, non vuole parlarne, non vuole pensarlo. “Io ho imparato che a farsi i cazzi propri si vive cent’anni”

“È davvero così tanto difficile per te ammetterlo? Pure a te stesso?” sbotta allora Martino.

Quando capisce il vero significato di queste parole, il primo pensiero è quello di voler scomparire. Il secondo è rendersi conto che per quanto abbia continuato a negarlo, le sue azioni contraddicevano le sue parole. Infine, avverte un senso di rabbia, più verso sé stesso che per Martino, ma deve sfogarsi,  _ha bisogno_ di sfogarsi.

“Sai cosa, Martino? Vaffanculo” gli urla, alzandosi. “Cazzo ne sai di quello che penso? Che cazzo te frega?”

E vorrebbe ridere alle sue stesse parole perché Martino lo sa, cazzo, c’è passato lui stesso, e si rende conto che in questo momento sono tornati a qualche mese prima, ma con i ruoli invertiti. Si sente una merda e non può che dire a Martino di andarsene, che non lo vuole vedere, perché in questo momento non vuole più  _sentire_.

Un po’ però gli viene da piangere, quando sente la porta di casa chiudersi.

 

_V._

Fortunatamente Elia sa quando sbaglia e quando deve chiedere scusa. Martino capisce e non fa domande, sa che quando sarà pronto parlerà. E vorrebbe esserlo, davvero, ma c’è sempre quel blocco, quel vicolo cieco che non gli permette di vedere cosa c’è oltre e ha paura.

Quando riceve il messaggio di Giovanni riguardo a una festa che ci sarà quella sera capisce che è l’unica opportunità per non pensare a tutta questa faccenda.

La festa non è tanto male. Ci sono tante belle ragazze, tanta musica e tanto alcol. Elia non avrebbe nessun problema se non fosse stato lasciato al tavolo da solo con Niccolò e Martino che si baciano ogni secondo. E sa che il suo fastidio è irrazionale, non sono l’unica coppia presente che si scambia effusioni ma per qualche ragione quando li guarda sente nuovamente quella sensazione alla stomaco, più leggera e un po’ diversa da quella che provava mesi fa.

Prova a non pensarci, perciò si volta, per non guardarli e scruta tra la folla nella speranza di incrociare lo sguardo con qualcuno di interessante. Non ci vuole nemmeno tanto a trovarlo. Peccato però che Elia non sia per niente contento.

La sensazione allo stomaco peggiora istantaneamente, appena i suoi occhi cadono su Filippo che balla,  _si struscia_ , contro un altro ragazzo per niente scontento di quella situazione.

È in quel momento che Giovanni ritorna con i loro drink in mano, e lo vede mentre stringe in maniera preoccupante il bracciolo della poltroncina in cui è seduto. Solo dopo che appoggia i drink sul tavolino Elia distoglie lo sguardo e nota che l’amico lo sta guardando preoccupato.

“Non è niente” borbotta, e inzia a bere quello che aveva ordinato.

Gli ci vogliono parecchi bicchieri prima che riesca ad alzarsi e buttarsi nella pista da ballo. Ha bisogno di sfogarsi, di trovare qualcuno e passarci una  _bella serata insieme_. Dopo dieci minuti passati a ballare da solo, una ragazza gli si avvicina. È bella, non può negarlo, alta, con i capelli lunghi, le curve nei punti giusti, come piace a lui. Eppure il suo sguardo va oltre, nella folla dietro di lei, dove qualche metro più in là si trova Filippo, che ora balla incriedibilmente vicino al ragazzo che sta con lui.

Elia non ci vuole pensare, non vuole vedere. Perciò, con il cuore a mille e lo stomaco che si contorce, chiude gli occhi e bacia la ragazza davanti a sé. Lei risponde subito e pensa  _Grazie a Dio_ ,  _va tutto bene._  Ma la curiosità è tanta, non resiste alla tentazione di sapere, apre gli occhi perché vuole vedere se Filippo lo sta guardando.

Non si aspettava però che i loro occhi si sarebbero incrociati. Non pensava che si sarebbero potute provare così tante emozioni assieme. E come quella volta con i suoi amici, tanto tempo fa, si sente nel bel mezzo di una tempesta.

Capisce.

È spaventato da quello che sta provando, da quello che sta pensando. Sa perfettamente chi sta baciando, perché lo sta facendo, chi vorrebbe baciare in realtà. Le cose che sta provando in questo momento però sono troppe per una sola persona, difficili da assimilare in pochi minuti. È di nuovo in un vicolo cieco, non può andare avanti.

Perciò fa passo indietro, poi un altro, lasciando confusa la ragazza, e, per l’ultima volta, scappa via.

 

_+1_

Ci è voluto del tempo, per pensare davvero a quello che gli stava succedendo. Gli è costato ammetterlo, ma dopo averlo detto a sé stesso, accettarlo è stato piuttosto facile. In fondo lo sapeva già da tempo.

Per questo si era deciso di dirlo ai suoi amici, glielo doveva, dato che è sempre stato lui a dire che tra amici non ci sono segreti.

Così un venerdì sera, mentre sono a casa di suo padre con pizze e birre, prende coraggio e sgancia la bomba.  _Non c'è nulla di cui aver paura_ , si dice.

"Credo di essermi innamorato" e solo dopo aver detto queste parole viene assalito dal panico. Forse ha scelto delle parole un po' grandi per esprimere quello che prova, perché gli altri lo guardano come se gli fosse spuntata un'altra testa.  _Innamorato?_  pensa, è una parola piuttosto impegnativa e affrettata, ma appena ci si sofferma si rende conto che non la sente sbagliata, anzi.

Giovanni e Luca si guardano, non sanno cosa fare, cosa dire. Martino gli sorride, gli fa coraggio. Rimangono in silenzio fino a quando Luca non pronuncia la fatidica domanda  _Chi è la fortunata?_ ed Elia si lascia sfuggire un sospiro nervoso.

Poggiando le mani tremanti sul tavolo davanti a sè, chiude gli occhi e prende dei grandi respiri.  _Cambierà tutto, non mi vedranno più come prima_  e sa che è stupido perché con Martino non c'è stato nessun cambiamento, o se c'è stato, è solo in meglio, ma è spaventato come quando l'ha ammesso a sé stesso, forse di più perché dopo averlo non potrà più tornare indietro e-

"Filippo", con un filo di voce, come se fosse un peccato da confessare. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi non capisce le reazioni dei suoi amici, ha paura, ora, per davvero. Non sente rumori, suoni, sospiri, nulla. Si fa coraggio e li spalanca, non importa cosa si troverà davanti, quanto i suoi amici lo guarderanno diversamente.

Li osserva tutti e tre. Luca sembra confuso, Giovanni sorpreso ma sorride. Martino lo guarda fiero, con quel suo sorriso sincero e genuino.

Il mondo è sempre uguale.

~~~

Aveva riscritto il messaggio dodici volte e alla fine aveva optato per un semplice  _Possiamo vederci?_  Aveva temuto che Filippo lo mandasse a fanculo o, peggio, lo ignorasse, ma per sua grande sorpresa la risposta non si è fatta attendere,  _Ci vediamo al parco_ , come ai vecchi tempi.

Naturalmente quando gli viene chiesto se fosse arrivato da tanto risponde  _No, figurati, sono appena arrivato_  anche se entrambi sanno che mente, che è lì da ore perché non poteva aspettare.

“Sono stato una merda” è un eufemismo, lo sa, ma non sa come altro esprimere la rabbia che prova nei confronti di sé stesso. Filippo lo ascolta, non parla, non lo interrompe ed Elia è contento che lo stia lasciando sfogare e gli stia dando l’opportunità di spiegarsi.

Quando finisce, Filippo non lo guarda. Ha lo sguardo rivolto a terra, e sembra star pensando attentamente a cosa dire. Elia non lo biasimerebbe se lo mandasse a quel paese, lo farebbe anche lui, l’ha già fatto diverse volte ultimamente.

“Capisco se non puoi perdonarmi, ma volevo solo che sapessi.” È quasi disperato. “Se fossi stato come te, se fossi stato più  coraggioso e meno cieco, non ti avrei mai lasciato andare.” Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter dire queste parole.

Filippo sospira, solleva lo sguardo, è serio. “Ci sono troppe cose che ti vorrei dire.” Scommette che molte di quelle siano insulti. Il più grande si morde il labbro inferiore, forse cercando le parole giuste ed Elia non può far a meno di lasciar cadere il suo sguardo su di esse, sul piercing.  _Porca puttana_.

E l’altro sorride, poco, ma è evidente, Elia lo nota perché i suoi occhi non hanno mai lasciato quelle labbra. “Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.” dice.

E quando la bocca di Filippo si posa nuovamente sulla sua, finalmente trova la via d’uscita.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto!!  
> Se vi è piaciuta lasciate un cuoricino o anche un commentino❤
> 
> Mi trovate su twitter: @greyvwaren
> 
> xoxo


End file.
